I CAN ALWAYS RUN TO YOU
by Thedifferentone
Summary: A parallel between Chris’ good and bad life it's similitude and differences and which problems did he have to face in each. Please read&review.
1. Default Chapter

**I CAN ALWAYS RUN TO YOU**

**Summary: **A parallel between Chris' good and bad life, mainly from the perspective of his relationship with his grandfather. Does that make any sense? I hope so, if It doesn't better... so you read and find out...and please.. don't forget to review :) .

**CHAPTER I: BIRTHDAY PRESENTS.**

I guess, probably, the first memory Chris has of me, is on his fourth birthday.

I mean, not that I haven't seen him before that, but I moved to New York when he was barely three month old. And even though, Paige always offered to orbed me back and forth whenever I wanted, I didn't really like orbing back then, and I always felt they had too many problems to deal in that house, and I was one more innocent to save if I stayed there. More a burden than help.

Or maybe, I was just being me, anyways.. I did talk to the guys on the phone. A lot actually, Chris loved to talk to me, with his tiny three year old voice that could handle a better vocabulary than an encyclopedia. That kid was amazing! And the way he could always made me laugh.. I loved it.

I was shocked that the little guy would always wanted to talk to me for so long, longer than my own daughters. Piper said that it was cuz he needed a father figure. It probably was, or maybe we already had this special bond since always.. you know this people you have this weird connection since the second you meet them, and you can't quite figure out why? Well, that was always me and Chris, despite the HUGE age difference.

Piper said Chris felt his dad played favorites, let me tell you, if that girl thinks that that was just how Chris FELT, she was deluding herself. My not-my-favorite son in law was barely around for his kids, but when he was... He would always pay much more attention to Wyatt. Piper kept on saying that it was because Wyatt had been kidnapped when Chris was born and Leo was scared and felt guilty, cuz he was suppose to be watching him when that happened, but got called for an emergency meeting "up there" (wherever that is!) and he left Wyatt in magic school. And then he was kidnapped. Not only that, but this guy that was suppose to be Leo's mentor and was in charge of magic school, quit the day after that, no reason.. never to be seen; or cuz Wyatt was the twice blessed and the heir of Excalibur and he needed more training (whatever that means.. and however that helped in avoiding him to become the rule of all evil); or because Leo was working, but how ever you want to disguise it, Leo was never around for Chris.

Back to the day when I really met Chris. So, I had move back to San Fran a few weeks before and it was Chris' birthday. I finally got to the house.

-"DAD!" Said Piper glad to see me.

And then I saw my grandsons, I couldn't understand how Leo could ignore two wonders like that. I know every grandparent in the world say their grandsons are the cutest. But trust me...Mine WERE the cutest.

With a smile from ear to ear, the most prefect and vivacious four year old run to hug me.

His hair was light brown and his green eyes, were almost bigger than his face, except for his green eyes, he looked exactly like my adorable daughter.

-"GRANDPA" Chris hugged my leg strongly and I felt the urge to pick him up. You would have too, I tell you, this kid was adorable.

-"You have grown so much bigger since the last time I saw you"

-"It's cuz I am FOUR now grandpa.. And you know what?? Mommy told me that daddy is going to come today, to play with me... for my birthday...isn't that great?"

And then I understood the big smile, and it didn't make me happy.

-"yeah kiddo, that's great! Here, your present"

-"WOOW this is big.. can I open it mommy, please??"

When Chris saw his blue truck, he was jumping up and down with happiness, he ran to show it to Wyatt.

After a while my other grandson came, don't let the stories of Wyatt confuse you. Wyatt wasn't born evil, he wasn't even always evil. At the beginning he was a great boy and a fabulous brother, Wyatt always loved Chris, and Chris always loved Wyatt. I think that is why it was so hard for Chris when Wyatt turned evil, cuz deep inside.. he still loved him. That is why he had to go to the past. Cuz he couldn't hurt his brother. Because till the last second of Chris' life, he loved Wyatt. And despite what you might think, till the last second of Wyatt's life, he loved Chris, in a twisted awful way, yes, but that was the only way Wyatt knew how to love, at the end.

Anyways, back to the birthday. Wyatt came to me, he was a lot shyer than Chris, and he didn't trust people easily, I guess being kidnapped when he was 1 ½ old, for like 6 month, didn't really helped in that department. I was a stranger, and for shy Wyatt, to come to me like he did, meant a real effort.

-"Grandpa, can I ask you a favor?" He asked bashfully

-"Sure honey, what is it?"

-"Chris is waiting for dad, but dad always hurts Chris, either he doesn't come, or he icknore him when he does"

-"Ignore him?"

-"yeah, that... so, if that happens.. can you go and play with him, you and him alone and pay attention to him? He is going to act like he doesn't care, he might be even a little mean to you, but that is just cuz he is hurt. Can you please, please do that? Chris really likes you, he always wants to talk to you on the phone and ask mommy to call you. Please?"

I couldn't help smiling at my sweet grandson's request, I hugged him and kissed him.

-"Sure, will do kiddo, you are a great brother!"

-"This will be our little secret?"

-"Promise"

So now.. if you come to think about it, I owe my whole relationship with Chris to Wyatt.

Are you betting the asshole didn't show?Yeah, you wish!

He did show, two seconds and a half before we blew the candles. Chris was so happy.. he went and sit beside him and put Wyatt on his lap.. for crying out loud put the BIRTHDAY BOY on your lap you dumbass.. but well...everybody but Leo seemed to notice Chris' unhappy face as he blew the candles.

Seconds after the conversation was something like

-"So Wy, tell me, how is first grade going? Is it hard? Are you having good grades?"

-"Yes Dad, I am learning how to spell Wyatt and Chris and Mommy and Daddy"

-"My teacher says I am doing really good too, Daddy" Said Chris Proudly.

-"of course you are doing sweetie, everybody does good in kindergarten"

Chris smile faded.

Don't get my wrong, my son in law didn't mean to hurt him, he wasn't a mean man, he was an angel for crying out loud. But he just was... plainly stupid.. or at least he was really dumb when it came to parenting Chris.

Chris run away to play with his toys, hurt. To my surprise and delight, of all the new toys he had, he picked my truck. And I took that as a sign, that it was my key to keep my promise to Wyatt.

-"Hey kiddo, so you liked my truck?"

-"yes grandpa.. is the best" He said lifeless, no vestiges of the vivacious boy I met a couple of hours before.

-"Can I play too?" I asked picking him up and sitting him on my lap.

-"sure" he said a little bit more cheerful.

-"You know you are my special boy, right?"

-"No grandpa.. Wy is the special boy, I am just Chris"

My heart sank when I heard those words from my precious four year old grandson.

-"No, you are MY special boy"

-"really?" He lighten up, his huge eyes went even bigger and sparkle with an unknown happiness.. and I felt even sadder.

-"Of course you are.. I have an idea, what do you say if you come to have dinner with me on Thursday night, a boys night, just you and me?"

-"Just you and me?"

-"Yes, unless you want to bring somebody else"

-"No grandpa... I want to have a boys night just you and me... promise??"

-"Sounds like a plan kiddo"

It's funny, after that, Thursday night was our night. For years and years, even when I was in the hospital, Chris would come every Thursday night with dinner.

I didn't know whether I should post the good life and the bad life in the same chapter on make one chapter of a bad life and one of the good one, please let me know what you think it's best. Right now, I'll post it like this, cuz the good life is still in my head and not in my computer.


	2. BIRTHDAY PRESENTS GL

**CHAPTER TWO: BIRTHDAY PRESENTS (GL)**

Chris told me the first memory he has of me, is on his fourth birthday.

I mean, not that I haven't seen him before that, I moved to New York when he was barely three month old. But Paige always orbed me back and forth whenever there was a special event, I got used to orbing pretty quickly. I mean, after the big Chris, left us... I just couldn't spend that much time, without seeing my grandson. Older Chris and I became really closed during the months after I found out who he was. I was devastated when they told me he died.

Even if they always had so many demons in the house, they always seemed pleased to see me. Specially the boys.

I would also talk to the guys on the phone a lot. Chris loved to talk to me, with his tiny three year old voice that could handle a better vocabulary than an encyclopedia. That kid was amazing! And the way he could always made me laugh.. I loved it.

I was shocked that the little guy would always wanted to talk to me for so long, longer than my own daughters. I don't know what it was, maybe we already had this special bond since always.. you know this people you have this weird connection since the second you meet them, and you can't quite figure out why? Well, that was always me and Chris, despite the HUGE age difference. Or just that, since I have suffered so much his lost when he died, I just couldn't get enough of the tiny boy.

Back to the day when I really met Chris. So, I had move back to San Fran a few weeks before and it was Chris' birthday. I finally got to the house.

-"DAD!" Said Piper glad to see me.

And then I saw my grandsons. know every grandparent in the world say their grandsons are the cutest. But trust me...Mine WERE the cutest.

I could see them from the door, they were sitting on the floor. Leo, my son in law, had one on top of each of his knees and was hugging them, one with each arm, while they were playing something I couldn't really quite figure out, but it involved touching my son in law's face. Then they saw me.

With a smile from ear to ear, the most prefect and vivacious four year old run to hug me.

His hair was light brown and his green eyes, were almost bigger than his face, except for his green eyes, he looked exactly like my adorable daughter.

-"GRANDPA" Chris hugged my leg strongly and I felt the urge to pick him up. You would have too, I tell you, this kid was adorable.

-"You have grown so much bigger since the last time I saw you"

-"It's cuz I am FOUR now grandpa.. Today is my birthday! Mom says is my special day and everybody will come and play with ME!"

-"yeah kiddo. Woow all those people coming to play with YOU. Will you save a little time to play with your old grandpa too? Here, your present"

-"WOOW this is big.. can I open it mommy, please??" You know how kid are with presents, if you expect them to answer any question after you gave them the package.. you are doomed.

When Chris saw his blue truck, he was jumping up and down with happiness, he ran to show it to Wyatt and his father.

One thing I remember clearly...Sometime during the party. Wyatt and Chris were playing to be airplanes, and they were running all around with the new pair of planes, Chris had gotten. At one point, Wyatt accidentally went too close to his brother, running, and of course Chris felt down. It was nothing, I mean the little guy didn't have the slightest scratch. He didn't even cry. But everybody ran to him, his dad wanted to heal him. My daughters and Paige were asking Chris if he was fine, and if he was sure that he was fine. After that, Piper turned to Wyatt.

-"WYATT, how could you do that to your little brother? He is little you know? You are the bigger one, the strongest one. You ALWAYS have to watch out for your brother and be careful with him. DO you understand?" She yelled at him.

Chris was annoyed by the excess of attention and Wyatt was crying.

-"I didn't mean to, mom. It was an accident"

Poor Wyatt! Chris hugged his brother and took him to another room. Mostly pissed at his parents for treating Wyatt like that. Did I say Chris had a very built up character for a four year old? Well, let me tell you. I think that when big Chris died, all his temper, his self sufficiency, his stubbornness, went directly to his little version.

Wyatt...I never knew his other version, just what Chris told me about him. In this life, was a sweet, though pretty shy boy. It was easy to see how Wyatt could have been traumatized easily, since he was hyper sensitive, and everything affected him. Wyatt might had have more "powers" than Chris, he might have been stronger in the magical world. But character wise, Chris was a lot stronger than Wyatt.

Wyatt adored his brother and his little brother adored him. You could see how much they cared for each other. It was pretty sweet.

I was going to ran to the boys, but my daughter beat me to it. I guess she wanted to apologize, I hope she wanted to apologize.

When it was time to blow the candles. Leo sat Chris on his lap, piper at one side, and Wyatt at the other.

Leo talked to Wyatt in a an apologizing way.

-" So, we went to your parents' meeting at school yesterday, Wyatt. And your teacher said that you are doing very, very good. That you are very smart first grade boy and that you are learning how to spell Wyatt and Chris and Mommy and Daddy."

-"We are very proud of you, honey. Are you going to show us later how you do it?" Said Piper with a smile.

Wyatt smiled widely at his parents.

-"What do MY teachers say, Daddy?" Ask Chris eagerly.

-"Your teachers say you are the smartness kid in kindergarten" He said hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek "And that in order for you to grow smarter and smarter every day your daddy have to tickle you for ten minutes every day, starting NOW" and he started tickling.

-"Nah.. stop" Said Chris laughing uncontrollable.

-"I can't control it.. it has taken possession of my body... look my other hand has been taken too" said Leo playfully while he started tickling Wyatt too with his other hand.

They were both laughing uncontrollably, the scene was so perfect. You can't even begin to imagine. Did I mention that my grandsons were the cutest in the world? I think I did.. but just in case.

After Chris blew the candles. He ran to play with his toys. To my surprise and delight, of all the new toys he had, he picked my truck.

-"Hey kiddo, so, you liked my truck?"

-"yes grandpa.. it's the best" Said Chris enthusiastically.

-"Can I play too? I think you promised me a little play time, when I arrived" I asked picking him up and sitting him on my lap.

-"sure" he said cheerfully.

-"You know you are my special boy, right?" I gave him a soundly kiss.

-"No grandpa.. Wy is the special boy. He is the double blessss, that is why he ALWAYS has to take care of me. I am just Chris"

He didn't sound angry, or sad, or jealous. It was more like a statement. Something he had heard a million times before. Wyatt was powerful and Chris was supposed to be protected. Wyatt had turn evil, so he was expected to do everything perfectly and protect his baby brother that had come to save him. Chris died on his father's arm and had had a terrible life, that they wanted to make up for. So Chris was overprotected to an unhealthy limit and Wyatt was expected to be perfect and good. It wasn't till an insane degree, the kids were happy. But, it was a little too much.

Still , there is something about your twenty two year old grandson traveling all the way to the past and just confiding in you to tell you when his mother died, that nothing can replace. Trust me, once you live it you'll know what I am talking about.

-"No, you are MY special boy"

-"really?" He lighten up, his huge eyes went even bigger and sparkled

-"Of course you are.. I have an idea, what do you say if you come to have dinner with me on Thursday night, a boys night, just you and me?"

-"Just you and me?"

-"Yes, unless you want to bring somebody else"

-"No grandpa... I want to have a boys night just you and me... promise??"

-"Sounds like a plan kiddo"

It's funny, after that, Thursday night was our night.

A/N: Ok.. of course, he is just 4 life can't be THAT different yet.

Jopru: Thank you so much, I hope you liked this one too. I am glad you think I sounded like Victor, I tried. The typos.. I am sorry, be nice with me... English is not my first language and is late at night :) . I know.. lame excuse...but.. well we take what we can get!

Chris Drew Lover: I know.. I have the same feeling every time I read any story of Chris' bad life.. and now I am writing one... hmm, but well.. I didn't make Leo a total jerk, just a plainly stupid guy. Well I don't think this will make you laugh.. I'll get to making you laugh.. promise.. but for now, I hope you can accept a couple of AWWW...


	3. Hiding in the closet

**CHAPTER III: Hiding in the closet.**

A/n: This was short to keep only the bad life, so I put both in there. They are still super similar.

TO my surprise, three days after that. I was in my living room, when I heard kids crying in my closet. At first, I thought I was loosing my mind. I mean, it's not normal to hear kids crying in your closet. But then, I remember a big part of my family is anything but normal.

I open the closet door, just to find Chris crying, and Wyatt hugging him tightly and protectively.

-"Shh, shh" Wyatt was comforting him

-"Grandpa. Dad was suppose to watch us, but he was called for a meeting. Do you think we can stay here for a little while? Chris is scared of being alone in the house. I told him I would protect him, but he said he wanted to come here. Do you mind?"

-"Of course not" I said lifting Chris up from Wyatt's arms. I told you, it was very cute the way Wyatt was so shy, but still acted all tough when it came to protect his brother? It was, though after that night, Wyatt started to trust me.

-"Why are you crying Chris? It's ok, you are here safe now" Chris turned around in my arms and hugged me, he started crying on my shoulder.

-"Dad yelled at him. Chris asked him not to leave, cuz he was scared of being alone and he yelled at him" Answered Wyatt when it was obvious Chris wasn't going to answer.

-" I have an idea, I said" With enough experience to know candy was the only thing that cheers little kids "What if we go to the store in the corner, and buy all the candy you want?"

-"Cookies too?" Said Chris with a smile.

-"Whatever you want" I smiled back.

We went to the store and once the kids were stuffing themselves with all the candy and cookies they persuade me to buy for them (yeah, ok. I admit it, I discovered I am one of those grandparents that can't say no to their grandsons!), Leo orbed in, in my Kitchen.

-"Kids what are you doing here?" He said severely.

-" Mom doesn't let us stay in the house unsupervised" Said Chris defiant.

-" I was supervising you, and I told you stay there, mister! What is this... one of your calls for attention?"

Wyatt covered Chris body with his own, protecting his brother.

-"Daddy, he was scared!"

-"Well, he has nothing to be scared of. Whatever happen you can protect him with your force field."

Then he saw the candy on the table. "You KNOW your mother doesn't let you eat candy before dinner! and what you sensed your grandfather here, so you orbed?" He sounded pretty angry

Chris nod with his mouth full of cookies

-"That was SO careless of you. What if someone saw you? You know you have to be responsible with your powers"

-"That is why I orbed into the closet ,daddy!"

-"Still, it's not safe enough. Until me or your mom, or your aunts say otherwise, you CAN NOT orb any where else but inside the house or magic school, clear mister?" Leo said angrily looking right into Chris' eyes.

Chris nodded serious. Leo looked at Wyatt, Wyatt nod too, the message was for both.

-"Ok, lets go back home" Said Leo smiling again.

-"can we stay daddy?? Please, just a little bit?" Asked Chris.

-"NO. I said we are going home Chris. Haven't you cause enough mess already?"

Chris eyes wanted to cry, but he wouldn't let them.

--

**NOW THE GOOD LIFE! CHEEP UP! **

TO my surprise, three days after that. I was in my living room, when I heard a kid giggling in my closet. At first, I thought I was loosing my mind. I mean, it's nor normal to hear kids giggling in your closet. But then, I remember a big part of my family is anything but normal.

I open the closet door, just to find Chris giggling.

-"SHH Grandpa .We are playing orb and seek" Whispered my grandson. Something that I found pretty amusing, not that I know much about the rules of that game. But if someone was orbing to find him from another place the odds were that they can't hear me. And even if they did.. I heard his giggling all the way from the living-room. But you gotta keep the boy happy, he was so adorable!

-"OHH" I whisper back

At that minute Wyatt orbed in. And Chris ran to hide behind my legs.

-"I FOUND YOU" Wyatt started jumping out of pure happiness.

-"Uhh.. do you have a cookie, Grandpa?" Asked Chris.

-"I don't think I have, but there is a store right on the corner. What do you guys say we go and buy whatever you want"

-"YEAHHH" both cried in unison. 

-"Does your mother know you guys are here?"

-"Dad was watching us. He knows we are playing orb and seek. He let us, if we are taking too long he'll probably orb here to see what is going on" Said Wyatt, trying to act very mature.

We went to the store and once the kids were stuffing themselves with all the candy and cookies they persuade me to buy for them (yeah, ok. I admit it, I discovered I am one of those grandparents that can't say no to their grandsons!), Leo orbed in, in my Kitchen.

-"Kids what are you doing here?" He said with a reproving smile.

-"We were playing orb and seek daddy. You let us, remember? And I orbed here and then grandpa took us to the store and bought us EVERYTHING we wanted"

-"Ohh.. your mother is going to be soo happy at dinner time" He said laughing "and what you sensed your grandfather here, so you orbed?" Leo was shocked, and proud. Chris nod with a smile full of cookies "oh. I am so proud of you, Chris, that you could sense your grandfather.. very good. But still that was very careless of you. What if someone saw you? You know you have to be responsible with your powers"

-"That is why I orbed into the closet daddy!"

-"You did?" he laughed "See, you are a very smart boy! Still, it's not safe enough. Until me or your mom, or your aunts say otherwise, you CAN NOT orb any where else but inside the house or magic school, clear mister?" Leo said sweetly, yet firmly, looking right into Chris' eyes.

Chris nodded serious. Leo looked at Wyatt and smiled at him, Wyatt nod too, the message was for both.

-"Ok, lets go back home" Said Leo smiling again.

-"can we stay daddy?? Please, just a little bit?" Asked Chris.

Leo looked at me asking for my permission. I nodded with a smile. I was loving having my grandsons there.

-"What about you, buddy?" He said kneeling in front of Wyatt, that was a lot shyer than Chris, so he didn't like staying with strangers if he could avoid it. "wanna stay too?"

Wyatt nod.

-"Well, I think we have a new baby sitter for our kids. Thank you Victor, really" He said as he orbed away.

The kids decided that they had enough food, and they wanted to play. This kids had a very vivid imagination when it came to games.

Wyatt would throw what he told me was called an energy ball and Chris with his telekinesis would shape it as a swan or a lion or just make it go around, and Wyatt kept on throwing this balls and helping Chris with his own TK. It was beautiful!

---

Vamp-Lynette: Thank you so much, I hope you liked this chapter too. :)


	4. First Thursday's dinner

CHAPTER IV: First Thursday's dinner.

Next Thursday, here we were having this nice dinner, when my sweet grandson asked the worst question a kid can ever ask you, if you lived it, you know what I am talking about.

-"Why does my daddy doesn't love me, grandpa?"

What can you tell a cute, four year old boy.. cuz your daddy is a jackass? No you can't. And then, who am I kidding here? I was a jackass with my own daughters. My heart broke in a million pieces, not only for my little boy over there. But thinking about the person that had to answer that question to my little girls. I had felt guilty about it a lot of times, but seeing my little grandson's face, I felt guiltier than I ever did, for abandoning my daughters.

-"Of course he loves you, Kiddo. He is just busy."

-"But he is not that busy when it comes to Wyatt. It's because I am a mistake!?" He look sadder than any four year old should ever look.

-"You are not a mistake!"

-"yes, I am... I heard mommy and daddy fighting the other day. And mommy was telling him, she didn't understand how could she never paid attention to me. And he said he didn't have time for me and that it had all been a mistake, that they got drunk on Wyatt birthday and they made a mistake. He said CHRIS WAS A BIG MISTAKE" At this point the baby boy was crying. "What mistake did I do? What did I do wrong? That is why he doesn't love me, cuz I made a mistake? I told him I was sorry the other day, but when he asked me for what; I didn't know what to say. What did I do? If I know, maybe I can make it better, and he will love me"

What can you answer to something like that? Cuz if you know.. you should have helped me at this moment. I thought, Your dad is a jackass was the only answer that explained it, but then... Piper would probably blew me up, if I said that word in front of her kid. I hugged the baby boy.

-"You didn't do anything wrong. You are PERFECT, and your daddy loves you, he is just too stupid in the way he shows it" I kissed him and he seemed to find my answer amusing cuz he laughed.

-"You called daddy stupid!"

-"Well, he is stupid, if he doesn't show my special boy how much he loves him"

That somehow seemed to pacify Chris, somehow I always seemed to have the right answer for Chris. Or maybe, he just felt so ignored, that a little attention just did it.

The rest of the dinner was really fun. My grandson was so please to have someone listening to his stories, that he soon forgot about his father. But not for long.

It was way after eight, when I looked at the clock. Piper said they would come and get him at eight. I smiled at him, they were probably caught up in something.

He looked at the clock. Did I tell you he was so smart, it was amazing?

-"Daddy was coming to get me, he probably had something important to do" he looked hurt "he always has something important to do"

At nine thirty Chris couldn't keep his eyes open, he was trying, hard. He wanted to see his daddy, but sleep was conquering him.

-"Why don't you go to bed, kiddo. I have a spare bedroom, just for you. I can take you to school tomorrow"

-"No... I sleep with Wyatt. I don't want to sleep alone."

I Picked him up, and put him on my lap. He leaned his body against my chest, and I started caressing his hair. He felt asleep right away. I tucked him into bed, he was so tinny and sweet.

It was after midnight when Leo showed up.

-"I am sorry, Victor I had an important meeting and then... Piper.. and"

I punched him hard on the face.

-"You forgot, you bastard. You don't deserve the son you have"

-"But"

I punched him again

-"Victor!"

-"GO... tell Piper I'll take the kid to school tomorrow, and as for you. I don't want you to ever set a foot in this house again. Do you hear me?? EVER. Now go!"

--

GOOD LIFE 

Next Thursday, here we were having this nice dinner, when my sweet grandson asked me a very weird question. Did I already say he was very smart for his age? Well he was. And curious.

-"Why does my daddy and mommy never let me do anything? And they always treat me like a Baby?"

I was thinking, you are a baby. But poor four year old kid, like any little kid his age, he felt he was BIG enough. Chris continued.

-"And they don't do that to Wyatt?"

-"Cuz they love you very much, and they would be very sad if something happens to you" I answered

-"And they don't love Wy?" He asked shocked and disgusted.

-Hehee, OF COURSE they love Wy, but is different. Cuz he is the oldest and you are the baby!"

Ok, Ok, bare with me.. what could I tell the four year old kid? Cuz your twenty three year old self died in your father's arm when you came from the future to save an evil Wyatt? Come on.. He grew up on a magical family, but still.. that would be too much and then....... Piper would probably blew me up if I told the whole story to her kid.

-"And since he is bigger and more powerful he always has to protect me?"

-"Yeah, Kiddo, something like that."

-"But I don't want to be protected. I wanna protect myself. I wish I was the oldest, I wish I was more powerful. Why is Wy more powerful than me? It's not fair. He doesn't even like magic like I do. I wanna be double blessed to! When Wy was born, dad was a whitelighter. When I was born dad was an elder. I SHOULD BE THE TRIPLED BLESSED.. and I am nothing, and it's not fair." He whined

And somehow.. my mind got filled with flashes of my self sufficient twenty three year old grandson. I picture him living this life, and it was so hard. So, Chris was born independent I guess, and his over-controlling, overprotecting parents were driving him insane at age four. FUNNY!

-"I know, kiddo. I know, but not everything is fair in life"

-"Is it something I did, grandpa. That is why they are so scared something might happen all the time?"

-"What do you mean?"

-"I heard mom and dad talking the other day, and they were saying that they should let me do more stuff, but dad was like what if something happens? I can not go through that again. Every time I see him, I remember that night, and I just wanna pull him close to me and never let go, just to make sure nothing happens to him again. What happened that night, grandpa? What did I do, that they are scared it might happen again? If I say I am sorry, for what happened. If I promise I won't do it again. Will they let me do more stuff?"

So my son in law, didn't end up being such a jerk after all. Shocking...they did need to learn to close the door when they talked about those kind of stuff, though. I would tell them later

-"No kiddo, you didn't do anything, you are perfect. And they are just too scared something might happen to their perfect son. And they are not so scared of something happening to Wyatt, cuz he has that bubble of his. Right?"

-"Hehehe.. Wy's force field is a BUBBLE! That is funny." He laughed "I WANT A FORCE FIELD!" he didn't laugh at that.. at all.

Still, that seemed to pacify Chris, somehow I always seemed to have the right answer for Chris.

The rest of the dinner was really fun. My grandson was so please telling me all his stories, that he soon forgot about double blessed Wyatt and his overprotective parents.

Piper said they would come and get him at eight. But at seven thirty, Leo orbed in with Wyatt.

Chris looked at the clock, he was soo smart. Four years old and could already tell the time!

-"Grandpa" Wyatt cried hugging my leg. I swear, I still can't believe how this adorable, sweet boy could ever had been the source of all evil. I picked him up.

-"DAD, is seven thirty, you said eight. I don't want to go" He said offended, crossing his arms.

-"I know I said eight, buddy. I am sorry. But I was wondering if you, Victor, could watch them for a while. I have a meeting... I am already like, ten minutes late. And Piper, well she is caught up with something" He told Victor, with a meaningful look, he understood it was something demonic "And Wyatt said that he rather come here than to magic school. And since Chris was already here. If you do mind... I can take them somewhere else"

-"PLEASE, PLEASE, grandpa" Said Wyatt and Chris together. Who can say no to that?

-"Sure, don't worry, they can sleep here. I'll take them to school tomorrow"

-"YEAAYYYY" Both little guys cried enthusiastically

-"Ok, Chris...come here and give daddy a hug" Chris ran to his dad, that pulled him up in a tight hug.

-"I love you little buddy. Now don't give your grandpa too many headaches, ok?" Chris nod "And you" To Wyatt "Be good and take care of your little brother, ok?"

-"I always do that, dad!" Wyatt that was still in his grandfather's arm, answered annoyed.

Leo orbed away.

-"Why is it always, be good Wyatt. When Chris is the one that always gets in trouble?"

I laughed.. he said it in a very funny way. But the real reason, wasn't funny at all.

We watch TV, they told me EVERYTHING about their favorite shows.

At nine thirty, the little guys were playing pillow fights in my living-room. I couldn't tell them no. They were just too cute. Suddenly, they stop and cried

-"Pillow couch" Both of the at the same time, kind of spooky. Seconds later the pillows were right back where they were suppose to be. I didn't even have time to ask my self what happened when the answered orbed in.

-"DADDY" They said with innocent faces.

-"Hey buddies. I had a fifteen minute break, and thought I might come to tuck you guys in. And I brought this" He had his pajamas and tooth brush in a back pack

-"DAD I don't want to go to bed" Cried Chris.

Leo grabbed Chris with one arm, and put him on his left shoulder, and then grabbed Wyatt and put him on his right one, walking with both to the bedroom. Victor walked behind.

Victor changed Chris and Leo changed Wyatt. They brush their teeth, and Leo put both of his kids in the same bed, he kiss each of their foreheads and said looking at them.

-"I love you guys, more than you can even imagine. Now, have sweet dreams" He orbed away.

-"Grandpa tell us a story" Asked Chris.

Has baby Chris ever asked you something? I didn't think so.. cuz if not... you'll know how hard it was to say no.

--

Vamp-Lynette: There you go. One Smashed Leo on the face, to go, for you. Better? Yeah he is such a jackass.. And so cute on the other life. That I keep on putting him. I will bring some new manor members soon. Thanks for reviewing. Means a lot to me.

Chris Drew Lover: well I was hoping you liked the good life better, if not you'll be kind of a crazy sadist . THANK YOU for that lovely review.. I am not worth it... I am trying to see how would Victor react to each thing, I am glad you liked the way I portrait it!! Hanks for your lovely review again, keep them coming.


	5. Polly's birth

**CHAPTER FIVE: POLLY'S BIRTH.**

A/N: THANKS TO EVERYBODY THAT REVIEWED. cherrygirl1987 THIS GOES FOR YOU!

**UNCHANGED TIME LINE**

My heart broke when I saw the tears splattered all over my youngest daughter's face and neck, and almost all over her body as they jumbled with the rain drops that hit her evidently pregnant body with no mercy. She had refused the comfort of an umbrella and stood there motionless, except for her unconscious shaking, as hoping that the cold and humid drops will make her body, numbed by the pain, feel something else than the haul in her heart. Behind her, the whole family stared in grief as her entire being jolted in pain, under the shelter of our umbrellas. Suddenly, my six year old dark hair grandson walked to her, with steady and grave steps and held her hand comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Aunt Phoebe, everything is going to be fine! I will never let anything or anybody hurt you or the baby!" He said solemnly as the rain bathed his body.

Phoebe let go a sob and kneeled down to hug her nephew, squeezing him so hard we thought he was going to break. The little six years old caressed her face and kissed her forehead.

"We need to go, Pheebs." He said, sounding more like a grown up than he should. "He is not coming back." He said with tears in his eyes. He grabbed Phoebe's hand, she dropped the single white rose she was holding and watch it fall in the pitch-black whole her ex soon to be husband laid, and thought how much it resembled the pitch black whole her soul was left in. Slowly they started to walk away to where the rest of the family was.

Phoebe had meet Paul two years before, at first it was a casual relationship, but soon it grew stronger and stronger. Soon Phoebe had discovered that Paul's grandmother had been a witch and even if his mother and father didn't believe in magic, Paul's parents had died, and like Phoebe, Paul was raised by his grandmother and introduced in the art of magic as a young kid.

Another good thing about Paul was that he LOVED kids, and specially Wyatt and Chris, who were so in need of a father figure. So, even though I must admit I was a little jealous, I couldn't help being grateful to the young man and all his attempts to make sure my grandsons were ok.

Of course, my son in law, that was NEVER there, only came down from his elderly Ville to argue and insult Phoebe's boyfriend. He would claim the boy had NO right to treat HIS kids as his own nor take them everywhere and spoiled them like he did. Paul kept on explaining him, he didn't treat Wyatt and Chris as his own, that he was just trying to be a good Uncle; but it didn't matter, Leo DESPISED Paul, which specially hurt Chris, who of course, ADORED Paul, yet as any little kid, he worshiped his father, even if he was never there for him. Consequently, Chris didn't know what to think.

I remembered one of my traditional Thursdays with Chris…

"What is being pregnant, grandpa?" He asked playing with his food.

"Is when you are having a baby! Why?" I explained taking a sip of my water.

"Because I heard Aunt Phoebe tell mom she was pregnant, is Phoebe going to have a baby?"

I choke so badly the water came out my nose and I splattered my grandson from head to toe.

"Are you ok grandpa? Did I say something wrong?" He asked worried.

"No… no… champ, everything is fine. I really don't know if Phoebe is pregnant, but I am planning to find out pretty soon."

So, she was pregnant after all! Paul and Phoebe were thrilled and they decided to plan the wedding for after the baby was born.

Chris was on the one hand delighted, he was going to have a new baby to play with and he wasn't going to be the "Baby" of the family anymore (a title he HATED!) on the other hand… the appearance of this new baby terrified him to death.

"I am still going to be your special boy after the baby is born grandpa?" He asked me one day. I could see his brave face, pretending he wouldn't care, when deep inside the fear and anguish were consuming him.

I knew I was being unfair, but despite how perfect Phoebe's offspring could be, regardless of how adorable Wyatt was; I knew favoritism among my grandkids wasn't fair, but I couldn't help it…I had already a favorite! Nobody in the world would be as adorable as my special little boy, NOBODY!

"Of course you are still going to be my special boy, why are you asking me that?"

"But what if you love the baby and you don't love me any more?" He asked sadly.

"Honey, I can love the baby and still love you… is like I love your mom and Phoebe, I even love Paige as if she were my daughter and she is not. I love you, does that mean I don't love Wyatt?"

"No… you love Wy. But Wy is the best… everybody loves Wy!"

"And everybody loves you too, buddy!"

"No… my dad doesn't, he just loves Wyatt! Grandpa… when the baby is born, Paul is not going to love me anymore, right? " He asked devastated, tears threatening to cloud his sight.

"Why? Don't you say that! Your dad loves you, I told you, he is just too stupid in the ways he shows it! And Paul is always going to love you…"

"No, because he will have a baby of his own to play with, and he won't want to play with me." He pouted, sobbing. "And Aunt Phoebesob is not going to love me anymore either!sobAnd Wyatt he is not going to take care sob of me anymore, cuz he'll have a youngersob baby… and Paige sob…

I hugged him closed, poor my boy. I hated my son in law one more time!

"Everything is going to be fine, I promise; none of us will love you any less when the baby is born. You are still going to be our own dearly special Chris Halliwell." I kissed his cheek.

"I am scared grandpa! I know how it hurts when my daddy doesn't love me, I don't want anyone else to stop loving me."

My heart broke in a zillion pieces when I heard my adorable six year old grandson saying that, and I wish I could orb away to "up there" to use my son in law as a punching-ball for a little while. But instead, I proposed…

"Well… why don't we orb to the Manor and get your mom, aunts, Paul and Wyatt and ask them what they think about it?"

"Are they going to get mad at me?"

"No, baby!" I chuckled. "Wanna ask them?"

Chris nodded, grabbing my hand and orbing to the room he shared with Wyatt. Wyatt was there, self-involved, as usual, playing violently with some action figures, yet he wasn't emitting a sound. He was startled and seemed a little angry when he saw someone orbing in, but his face transformed to pure joy (in Wyatt terms!) when he saw that someone was Chris.

"You are back already?" He asked with as much expression as Wyatt could ever show.

With the years, my silent, shy grandson seemed to have become even shyer and quieter; he was becoming more and more introverted with time, the only ones that seemed to be able to get him out of his sepulchral pseudo-autism were Chris and Piper. It's not like Wyatt wasn't nice or didn't love all the members of the family, because he did, and he was definitely a LOT more sociable with the members of the family than with outsiders, but unluckily a LOT more outgoing only meant he was extremely timid in comparison to the rest of the kids.

Chris didn't care, for him Wyatt was the reason the sun raised every morning. In his eyes, Wy was the most perfect, amazing creature in the world and he ADORED him in almost the literal sense of the word. Chris would battle against anyone that said anything different about his brother and would fight kids that were twice his size if they teased Wyatt at school, even when he wouldn't fight the guys that teased him. Later on, when Wyatt grew older and more violent the role reversed, Wy would kick some serious asses if anyone dare picked on him or his younger brother… but I'll save that story for later.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask everybody something." He said.

Then Wyatt saw the tears on Chris' eyes, and something in him transformed.

"Why is Chris crying, grandpa?" He asked, ready to throw the whole artillery at whatever or however had hurt him.

"Chris is scared people will stop loving him once the baby is born." I answered before the artillery was thrown my way. "So I told him to come here and ask everybody. Wy, are you going to stop loving Chris once the baby is born?"

And then I saw something that shocked me; Wyatt expressed more emotions that I had EVER seen him express in his life, but then… if Chris thought Wyatt was the reason the sun raised every morning, was partially because Wyatt loved his brother with no boundaries, no logic, no measure, as everything that Wyatt did. Wy loved Chris with PASSION, almost as an obsession though we didn't know it by then. Wy was his brother, his father, his best friend and he made sure he filled every void in Chris' life, and eventually he made sure he filled every space in Chris' life… till there was nothing left for the rest of the world.

He ran to Chris and hugged him gently.

"Chris, I will NEVER, ever, ever stop loving you, you are my BRO, you are the best... I will NEVER love anyone like I love you… Not even mom!"

"Really?" Chris asked smiling happily; of course, I told you… at that time we didn't know it was pathological… I just thought he was saying it to make him feel better. "And you won't stop taking care of me now that there is a younger baby to take care of?"

"I am YOUR big brother, and I will always take care of you, Chris." He said hugging him again. "I will always be there when you need me. I will always be there making sure you are fine. It's ALWAYS, ALWAYS going to be the two of us together, right?" He smiled at Chris and Chris smiled back nodding. "NOBODY will ever love you like I do, Chris, and I promise I won't let ANYBODY harm you, ever!"

"I love you too, Wy! You are the best Bro ever!"

"No…WE are the best BROS ever!"

"See? Now we can go ask the rest, you'll see they think just like Wy!" I said cheerfully and my older grandson gave me for the first time the scary look that was going to become his trade mark years later.

"And even if they say something different, it doesn't matter Chris… I will make sure that I love you enough for everybody, you won't need anybody but me."

"Dad, Chris… I thought you were still having dinner!" Piper said when we walked into the kitchen. She was doing dishes and smiled at her youngest. "Come give mommy a kiss, sweetie!" She said kneeling down, and Chris ran to her, kissing her.

"Chris here wanted to do a survey, to find out if people are going to love him any less after the baby is born." I said with a sympathetic smile.

"Oh" Said Piper moved, kissing her son's cheek soundly and feverously "Baby… how can you even thin about that! Look at you… it's IMPOSIBLE to know you and not love you dearly! How can anyone stop loving you?"

"I donno… daddy did… or maybe he never loved me." No trace of pain in his voice, just a resigned-matter-of-fact tone. Piper on the other hand looked devastated when she heard that answer.

"Chris… your daddy loves you, he is just a very important, very busy man."

"Ok, mom." He said in "I am not buying it" tone.

"You are always, always going to be my baby boy and I am always going to love you more than life itself!" Piper said looking fix in Chris' eyes. "You and Wyatt are the best, most important things in my life, and will always be, ok?"

Chris smiled and threw his arms around his mother's neck, kissing her soundly.

"I love you so much, baby." Piper whispered to the bundle in her arms.

"I love you too, mommy."

Then we took Chris to the dinning room where Paige, Phoebe and Paul were talking affably.

"Hey! How is my favorite jade eyes boy?" Paige greeted us happily when we appeared.

"He is wondering if we are going to stop loving him once the baby is born." My daughter sympathetically explained her sisters and soon to be brother in law, while she had her arms crossed affectionately around Chris' neck.

"Ahhh" Paige and Phoebe exclaimed together, finding Chris predicament extremely cute, Piper raised her eyebrows warningly. Both girls ran to the little boy.

"You are always, always going to be my favorite jade eye boy! And you are always going to be my potion's assistant and the only one that can research the book of shadows with me and also… who else is going to help me eat ALL your mommies chocolate chip cookies, and the only one that I would ever let him drive me in the cars of the merry-go-round cuz if not I would get scared, right?"

"Yeah…because I drive really, really good and fast, right?" Chris face lit up, Paige nodded. "And no one else is going to be your assistant for the potions?"

"Who can be better than you? I think even your mommy isn't as good as you!" Paige said poking playfully his stomach with one of her fingers; Chris giggled.

"And I promised Chris, not only me and Paul are going to love you very, very much ALWAYS, but when the baby is born, she is going to love you sooo much too, and she is going to be so proud and happy to have such a great older cousin, and she is going to be so lucky!" Phoebe added.

"Really?" His eyes sparkled with amazement.

"Of course buddy, you'll see you are going to love having the baby here and she is going to LOVE you more than anything else in this planet!" Paul said picking him up. "because you are going to be the best cousin ever!" Little he knew how right he was and little he expected what was going to happen.

Paul died on a tragic Tuesday… it was April, the second I think. It's just funny how things can be there one second, and not there the next… well… funny figuratively speaking…since there was nothing funny about the grieve that a stupid car accident

can cause, destroying dozens of lives in just seconds in a domino effect one after the other, after the other.

Ironically enough bad times do not erase or stop the good ones, they just made them sadder. It was May first when Polly first showed her pretty face to the world. Her dad had been gone for barely a month when Polly cried for the first time.

Hours later… Phoebe was lying in the hospital bed, carrying her precious baby with a bitter-sweet smile. The whole family was fussing around them.

"What is going to be her name, Phoebe?" Chris asked childishly and sweetly.

"Hm… Paula, yeah… I think that would be a great name… Do you wanna be named Paula like your daddy, sweetie? It even starts with a P." She baby talked. "Yeah… Paula Melinda Halliwell, what do you think?"

"I think is a nice name, Paul would have loved it." Paige said with a sad smile.

"Can I carry her Phoebe… pretty pleaaaaaaaaaseeee" Chris pleaded with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, but you have to sit down."

Piper put Chris down on the chair, kissing his hair and Paige was placed the baby carefully on his lap.

The baby started to cry and Chris rocked her back and forth.

"It's ok baby… I know how awful it is not to have a daddy" He told the baby while tears ran through his beautiful face too "… but don't worry, I am never going to leave you alone, and I am always going to love you so much, you won't even feel that your father is not here. Because I promise you my little Polly, from this day on I will try my best to be like a father to you."

"Do you wanna carry her too, Wy?" Piper asked him softly.

Wy was staring at the baby on Chris' lap jealously, anger and resentment flaming in his inexpressive eyes, while his face remained impassive. Wyatt shook his head violently.

And from that day onwards Polly became the light on Chris' eyes, and consequently the loathed threat in Wyatt's.

**CHANGED TIME LINE**

My heart broke when I saw the tears splattered all over my youngest daughter's face and neck, and almost all over her body as they jumbled with the rain drops that hit her evidently pregnant body with no mercy. She had refused the comfort of an umbrella and stood there motionless, except for her unconscious shaking, as hoping that the cold and humid drops will make her body, numbed by the pain, feel something else than the haul in her heart. Behind her, the whole family stared in grief as her entire being jolted in pain, under the shelter of our umbrellas. Suddenly, my six year old dark hair grandson walked to her, with steady and grave steps and held her hand comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Aunt Phoebe, everything is going to be fine! We will never let anything or anybody hurt you or the baby!" He said solemnly as the rain bathed his body.

Phoebe let go a sob and kneeled down to hug her nephew, squeezing him so hard we thought he was going to break. The little six years old caressed her face and kissed her temples.

"We need to go, Pheebs." He said in his best "adult voice". "The baby is going to get sick." He said with tears in his eyes. He grabbed Phoebe's hand, she dropped the single white rose she was holding and watch it fall in the pitch-black whole her ex soon to be husband laid, and thought how much it resembled the pitch black whole her soul was left in. Slowly they started to walk away to where the rest of the family was.

Phoebe had meet Paul two years before, at first it was a casual relationship, but soon it grew stronger and stronger. Soon Phoebe had discovered that Paul's grandmother had been a witch and even if his mother and father didn't believe in magic, Paul's parents had died, and like Phoebe, Paul was raised by his grandmother and introduced in the art of magic as a young kid.

Another good thing about Paul was that he LOVED kids, and specially Wyatt and Chris. He could understand Wyatt's shy nature and give him the time and space he needed, and as he wasn't conditioned by living with the other Chris' version and the palpable fear that Wyatt might become evil, so he wasn't constantly observing and scrutinizing everything that he did; and he didn't live with the irrational and obsessive fear of loosing Chris again, so he wasn't overprotective around him, like the rest of the family, as a result, the kids LOVED HIM. Even though I must admit I was a little jealous, I couldn't help being grateful with the young man and all his attempts to make sure my grandsons were ok.

Of course, my son in law, saw how happy Paul made the kids, and aware that sometimes he couldn't repress his fears with them, was glad to have someone that cared so deeply about them and about his sister in law, in addition to that, Leo and Paul seemed to have the same hobbies, so they loved taking the kids hiking or golfing, or something they would consider fun during the weekends. Leo was delighted that he had found a good friend, a good uncle and a good brother in law.

I remembered one of my traditional Thursdays with Chris…

"What is being pregnant, grandpa?" He asked playing with his food.

"Is when you are having a baby! Why?" I explained taking a sip of my water.

"Because I heard Aunt Phoebe tell mom she was pregnant, is Phoebe going to have a baby?"

I choke so badly the water came out my nose and I splattered my grandson from head to toe.

"Are you ok grandpa? Did I say something wrong?" He asked worried.

"No… no… champ, everything is fine. I really don't know if Phoebe is pregnant, but I am planning to find out pretty soon."

So she was pregnant after all! Paul and Phoebe were thrilled and they decided to plan the wedding for after the baby was born.

Chris was on the one hand thrilled, he was going to have a new baby to play with and he wasn't going to be the "Baby" of the family anymore (a title he HATED!) on the other hand… the appearance of this new baby terrified him to death.

"I am still going to be your special boy after the baby is born grandpa?" He asked me one day. I could see his brave face, pretending he wouldn't care, when deep inside the fear and anguish were consuming him.

I knew I was being unfair, but despite how perfect Phoebe's offspring could be, regardless of how adorable Wyatt was; I knew favoritism among my grandkids wasn't fair, but I couldn't help it…I had already a favorite! Nobody in the world would be as adorable as my special little boy, NOBODY!

"Of course you are still going to be my special boy!"

"But what if you love the baby and you don't love me any more?" He asked concerned.

"Honey, I can love the baby and still love you… is like I love your mom and Phoebe, I even love Paige as my daughter even if she is not. I love you, does that mean I don't love Wyatt?"

"No… you love Wy. But Wy is the best… everybody loves Wy!"

"And everybody loves you too, buddy!" I answered and Chris got cheery again.

" When the baby is born… I am not going to be the baby of the family anymore… right grandpa?" He asked smiling.

"No… she is going to be the baby of the family!" I explained to him.

"And would that mean that everybody will be ALWAYS taking care of the baby and scared for her and protecting her instead of ME ?" He said childishly with a HUGE smile in his face.

"I donno, buddy, your mommy and daddy will still always be YOUR mommy and daddy. Phoebe and Paul are going to be the baby's parents."

"Oh…" he said so disappointed, I should definitely talk to my daughter about their over-protectionist tendencies. "But Phoebe and Paul will still love me and Wy after the baby is born?"

"Of course they are going to still love you and Wy, you guys are their nephews and they will always love you with ALL their hearts, and you'll see how much you are going to love the new baby. You will get to be the older cousin." I said knowing that would cheer him up.

"Cool..." he said happily "But… what if I don't know how to be an older cousin? What if I am a bad older cousin?" He pouted.

"Don't worry about it Chris, I am sure you are going to be great!" But he still looked concerned; he was a very responsible boy! "And if you don't know what to do, you can always ask Wy…I mean, he has to know how to do it… he is a great big brother, isn't he?"

"YEAHHHH" He said cheerily clapping his hands "He is THE BEST… EVER-EVER!" Then he went deep in thoughts again. "Grandpa… do you think Wy is a good brother?"

"You just said he was the best!"

"Yeah… I know… but what do YOU think?"

"I think he is one of the best I've seen." I smiled at him, actually Wy was an awesome big brother…so I wasn't lying.

"And you are older than mom and dad, right?"

"Older than your mom for sure" I chuckled, kids sometimes have very awkward questions. "Why?"

"Wy is very scared of not being a good older cousin, and he is very scared Phoebe and Paul will stop loving him when they realize that. And I told him he shouldn't be scared because he was the BEST-BESTEST brother EVER, but he said I was I kid, that I didn't know… that mom and dad were older and they knew better and they were always telling him how he should have done this or he shouldn't have done that. And even though they never told him he was a bad brother, he knew that they thought that. And he was really sad about it grandpa, and it's unfair cuz he is a great brother. But since you are older than Mom, you know better than her, so you should tell Wy he is a great brother. Would you do that for me grandpa?"

My mouth was wide open, I definitely needed to have a word with my daughter, they had pushed shy and insecure Wy so hard, he was even feeling he was a bad brother, when on the contrary, he was an awesome one and loved and protect Chris beyond the capacity of an eight year old.

"Sure… I'll talk to him!" I said grabbing my grandson's hand.

We orbed to the room he shared with Wyatt. Wyatt was there, he was lying on his bed reading a book out loud. He was startled when he saw someone was orbing in, but his face transformed to pure joy when he saw that someone was Chris.

"You are back already?" He asked happily hiding the book he had been reading.

"What were you doing, Champ?" I asked curiously with a smile. Why would he be hiding the book, which was a pretty thick book to be reading it at the age of eight?

He blushed and looked down. "I was trying to read Harry Potter out-loud" He said shyly.

"Harry Potter?" I asked confused.

"YEAHHH That is our favorite book ever, ever, ever, ever!" Said my expressive grandson. "Aunt Phoebe or Uncle Paul usually read it to us at night."

"I thought that maybe now that they will be busy with the baby, they won't be able to read to us anymore, so I was practicing so I could read it to Chris." He said bashfully.

See… how can someone make this sweet kid consider he might be a bad older brother? Chris ran to his brother and jumped on top of him hugging him, Wyatt laughed in joy.

With the years, my silent, shy grandson seemed to have become a little less shyer and a little more talkative; you would have never called him an outgoing boy, like Chris was, but even though it took any stranger a long while to get him out of his cocoon, once he opened up he was sweet and loving; and would honestly appreciate any demonstration of affection. He was still insecure and he had to work on his self-esteem, and probably my sister's fear that he might become evil at any point weren't helping at all, still Wyatt was a very happy child and he enjoyed being with his family even more than the rest of us, since he found it hard to relate with strangers.

One way or the other, for Chris, Wyatt was the reason the sun raised every morning. In his eyes, Wy was the most perfect, amazing creature in the world and he ADORED him in almost the literal sense of the word. Chris would battle against anyone that said anything different about his brother and would fight kids that were twice his size if they teased Wyatt at school, even when he wouldn't fight the guys that teased him. Wy wasn't the fighting type, even if he was bigger in size than Chris. He would just tell his brother to forget it, that it wasn't worth a fight; that he didn't care about what the idiots may say about him, he only cared about what Chris thought about him, but if someone dared to say the most little or insignificant thing about his brother, the double-blessed would jump in his defense. Luckily enough, kids at school weren't particularly keen on fighting the Halliwell brothers, and all Chris' friends (that were many) would have to be contented with playing with Wyatt; and once they got to know Wy, they would realize he was a really cool boy, so everybody at school seemed to love the pair.

"So why are you here so early?" Wy asked.

"Grandpa wanted to talk to you, Wy!" Chris said perky, still on top of his brother.

"Oh… I see… about what?" Said Wy seriously. "Are you planning on ever getting out of on top of me, bro?" Giving Chris a gaze filled with love.

If Chris thought Wyatt was the reason the sun raised every morning, was partially because for Wy, Chris was Wy's sun, moon and stars, he was this precious tiny object that must be protected and venerated at all times. Not only because his parents did so, but because Wy revered his baby brother, I wouldn't say in a pathological way, but he definitely loved him more than most siblings do.

"Your brother was telling me that you might be under the impression that you are not a good brother and therefore you might not be a good cousin."

Wyatt eyes got glassy, poor kid.

"What if Paul and Phoebe stop loving me after that? I mean look at mom and dad… I know they love me… but because they have to" He started crying "but they are so disappointed on me sob, cuz I am such a bad older brother.sob They are always yelling at me sob to be careful and not to do this and to do that sob, and I know I let them down so muchsob… I don't mean to… sob I wanna be a good boy…

Wyatt was too involved in his own feelings to hear that from the middle of his speech onwards someone else was sobbing with him. Wyatt would have keep on going if it wasn't that Piper opened the door of the room and stampeded to hug her older son followed closely by her husband.

For what I found out later, Leo had sensed Chris when we came back and they came up to check that everything was fine, that is when they heard Wyatt talking.

"Oh baby, of course we love you… and we would love you no matter what." Piper whispered to his ear, caressing him and kissing him all over, her tears mixing with his.

"Wy… how can you say we are disappointed on you? We are SO proud of you, son! Incredibly proud!" His father added.

"Really?" Said a sobbing Wyatt.

"Oh honey, we are so absolutely proud of you, and I am so sorry if we don't show it enough. How come you never told us you felt this way?"

"Cuz… cuz… I donno… I was scared you might said it was true and that you didn't want me around any more… and I was scared to hurt you… I am sorry I made you cry, mom."

" Oh my baby boy." Piper said kissing Wyatt on the cheek soundly and rocking him back and forth in her embrace. "Don't worry about me…I am crying because I love you so much… and it makes me very sad when you are sad."

"I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, baby."

"Do you think I am going to be a good older cousin, Mom?"

"I am sure you are going to be the best, just like you are the best older brother with Chris, right Chris?"

Chris nodded enthusiastically. "THE SUPER BEST, BEST, BEST!"

Wy smiled.

"And he would know better than anyone… he IS your brother." Leo smiled at his son shuffling his hair, he kneeled in front of him and Piper moved. "Let's make a deal buddy, ok?"

"Which deal, dad?"

" We promise we are going to try our best not to be so strict with you and you have to promise that whenever you are feeling something like this, you have to come and tell us, ok?"

Wy smiled. "Deal!" He said hugging his father.

"And you Chris, you will tell us when your brother feels bad about something, ok?" Piper looked at my grandson softly. Chris nodded with a smile. "And you… will tell us when something is going on with you too, Ok? Actually that goes DOUBLE for you!"

"Ok" He smirked with a smart ass attitude. " I think you are… how did you call it grandpa…over..protective… yeah that… I think you are way overprotective and you treat me like a baby and you don't even let me breath by myself! I want to be able to do the things alone… I wanna go play in the park by myself and I wanna go with mom and the aunts when they go to the underworld and I wanna be able to go to bed at the time I WANT TO… you should let me…after all, I am going to be an older cousin now!"

"You might be an older cousin, but Wy is still older… so no luck this time, buddy." Leo smiled at his youngest. Chris crossed his hands in his chest and pretended to be angry, never the less, seeing the smile in his brother's face and sensing the relief he was feeling it was impossible for Chris to be actually angry.

Paul died on a tragic Tuesday… it was April, the second I think. It's just funny how things can be there one second and not there the next… well… funny figuratively speaking…since there was nothing funny about the grief that a stupid car accident

can cause, destroying dozens of lives in just second in a domino effect one after the other, after the other.

Ironically enough bad times do not erase or stop the good ones, they just made them sadder. It was May first when Polly first showed her pretty face to the world. Her dad had been gone for barely a month when Polly cried for the first time.

Hours later… Phoebe was lying in the hospital bed, carrying her precious baby with a bitter-sweet smile. The whole family was fussing around them.

"Was I THAT tiny when I was born, Daddy?" Chris asked playing with Leo's hair, since he was carrying him in his arms.

"Yeah" Leo drew a smile full of memories. "You were such a tiny and beautiful baby!"

"And Wy?"

"Wy was also as tiny as this baby and as gorgeous as his mother!" Leo told him sweetly, which earned him a smile from Chris, Wyatt and Piper.

"What is going to be her name, Phoebe?" Chris asked childishly and sweetly, still in his father's arms.

"Hm… Paula, yeah… I think that would be a great name… Do you wanna be named Paula like your daddy, sweetie? It even starts with a P." She baby talked. "Yeah… Paula Melinda Halliwell, what do you think?"

"I think is a nice name, Paul would have loved it." Paige said with a sad smile.

"Can I carry her Phoebe… pretty pleaaaaaaaaaseeee" Chris pleaded with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, but you have to sit down."

Leo put Chris down on the chair, kissing his hair. Chris shook his head annoyed, but then he couldn't help noticing his father smiling adoringly at him and the fatherless baby that his Aunt Paige was placing carefully on his lap. He looked at Leo and smiled.

Wyatt ran to kneel in front of his brother, staring at the baby with a confused look. He caressed her head and the baby, unaware of what she was doing, evidently, grabbed his hand with her tiny fingers. Wyatt smiled.

"See, Wy, she already knows you are her big cousin." Leo told them a white lie.

Wy gazed elated at the baby.

"She is the most beautiful baby in the world Phoebe." He said bewitched by the little thing on his brother's lap. Everybody in the room smiled.

The baby started to cry and Chris rocked her back and forth.

"It's ok baby… I can imagine how awful it must be not to have your daddy with you." He told the baby with watery eyes, he peeped at Leo for a second and smiled at him "… but don't worry, we are never going to leave you alone, and we are always going to love you so much, you won't even feel that your father is not here. Because I promise you my little Polly, from this day on Wyatt and I will try our best to be like a father for you, right Wy?"

"Right" Said Wyatt caressing his baby cousin ecstatically.

And from that day onwards Polly was the light on those boys' eyes.


End file.
